


Resolutions

by Gadhar



Series: Desiderata [5]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why the fuck are we quoting John Legend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/gifts).



Barney jerks awake, muscles tightening, ready for offense, as he sucks in a breath, letting it rattle out of his chest with a shakiness that still disturbs him. Even months later. 

“The dream?” Lee mumbles from beside him. Lee’s prone on the bed, eyes closed with his face turned toward Barney.

“Yeah.” Barney takes some time to just look at Lee. Remind himself of the warm, tan skin. The laugh lines around his mouth. The way his nose crinkles every time they have this conversation. And the way his mouth hangs open, just slightly, because he’s still half asleep.

And then he laughs as Lee’s hand pats around , searching, even landing with fingers spread on Barney’s face before moving to just lay flat against the side, toying with the fringe of his hair. 

“I worry about your coordination sometimes. How am I suppose to trust you with a gun if you can’t even work your hand?”

Lee nuzzles into the pillow more, still refusing to open his eyes until he feels it's absolutely necessary. Barney feels that ‘necessary’ just means so that he can say what he’s about to say with a glare that’s all smugness. “You know damn well I can work my hand just _fine_.”

“Oh no,” Barney says, “Don’t start that again.”

“And you call me a cockblocker,” Lee laughs, shaking his head before he pushes himself up on his elbows with a groan, arching his back and stretching like a cat. “I’m sorry,” He says, skimming a finger across Barney’s lips. 

“Not your fault. Just me and my stupid brain.”

“According to Galgo, mine’s dumber.”

“Are you _still_ sore about that? Damn Lee, talk about holding a grudge.” Barney fakes the exasperation in his voice, really just grinning and trying to talk through the desire to laugh.

“Well it’s just not true. If anything, _I’m_ the brains, _you’re_ the brawn.”

“Well, actually I’m the leader of our little band of merry men, so that’d make me the mastermind–”

“Of a bunch of psychos. That’s not really something to brag about Barney. ‘Sides, you're just a figurehead. Me, I’m the real deal. I mean, even Galgo, who said I was dumb, listens to me.”

“That’s because he’s fucking terrified of you.”

“Of me? Please, I’m nothing but charm.”

Barney snorts at the way Lee’s face is absolutely deadpan, and he finds himself smiling like a loon watching Lee’s face slowly brighten and break into laughter. “I will not argue against that, Christmas.” Barney slid a hand to the back of Lee’s skull, urging him closer.

“Damn right,” Lee husks out right before sealing his lips to Barney’s.

And there was something still desperate about the way they kissed, even months later– and damn would he ever stop thinking like that? Months later, like that month of absolute darkness marked the halves of their lives, the before and after– like they were still worried one of them would slip away, like the demons were always at the edge, waiting for them to fall from this little plateau of security they managed to build from the all the broken pieces.

And even if that's all they were right now, broken pieces on top of broken pieces, glued together in some strange jigsaw that had the both of them fitting together perfectly anyway, Barney was okay with that. They were all the more stronger for it, and still somehow whole.

Lee pulls away moments later, only a small hitch to his breath. “I really am sorry though.”

“And you think I’m not? But it doesn’t matter, every morning I wake up with you by my side is one more eraser to that image. You didn’t do it and here we are. Together. That’s all that matters. All of me and all of you. Together. ‘Sides, I love your edges. Even the sharp ones.”

“And all my imperfections?”

Barney smiles,” You’re my end and my beginning.”

“Even when I lose I’m winning.”

“‘Cause I give you all of me.”

“And you give me all of you.”

“Why the fuck are we quoting John Legend?”

“You started it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd, you guys didn't actually think I'd kill Lee, come on. Dude's my bae. That shit ain't happening (that's a bold-faced lie, in the right story, I'd do it. This is not the story for it). Anyway, literally, this chap, just an excuse to give you fluff after I broke some of you with the other parts. Also, sorry there's no porn, I was going to go the gratuitous sex route but Barney was adamant we'd not go there. So, blame him.
> 
> Also, ~~I'm sorry~~ John Legend snuck in there because I adore his voice and I'm on an ["All of Me" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg)binge. Dude's got pipes and this song will forever make me think of Barney and Lee. You ever wonder why they don't have a shipname? Because it'd be Barnlee. Which just sounds....no...
> 
> Thanks to [wanderingsmith ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/works) for making me write this epic piece of whatever this is. I ~~hate~~ love you.


End file.
